delcoresfandomcom-20200213-history
Morthia from Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki
Category:Hurricanes Category:Hypo Weather Category:Hypo Places Category:Geo This Morthia map was created by Delcore. In November and December some Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki users added their countries. Each country in Morthia will have a page here about them. Morthia Continent Time Zones * Colored Countries UTC-1 * Grey Counties - UTC-0 Climate Morthia has a similar atmosphere as much of the North American continent. The Equator falls just south or A'Lacaicos and Area 13. These countries have a year round tropical climate. Northeast DAD and NSFW has high elevation which gets fairly cold. Want to add your country? Your in luck! We still have a few land options available. Areas 21, 64, 14, 44, and 13 are available for use. Contact Delcore44247. Brief Country Entries UNITED REPUBLIC OF DAD AND NFSW Inland land. The western part has a warm, subtropical country, with hot and humid summers, but cool winters. High mountains line the northern section of the country. The republic is a large English speaking country, alike the other countries on the continent. D Delkraneiysia Delkraneiysia is a very large country in Morthia. It is the most populous country in Morthia. DK is unique as it likely covers almost every USDA zone. Southwest DK is tropical. A few islands in the South Delkraneiysia Sea Fall into USDA zones 8-10. The Southwest branches are in zones 10-12. A large island, south of the country, is entirely in zone 11. As you head north o the Delkraneiysian Great Lakes, things rapidly cool off. Delcore city, located just north of the great lakes lays in Zone 8a. Temps usually never drop below 12o. Most of the western DK lays in zones 6-7. Coastal regions may remain in zone 8. Eastern DK is the coldest. However its the hottest place in Morthia during the summer. Daytime temps in July can exceed 125o in the D'Ascenzo Desert. During the winter, temps may drop to below freezing, likely no lower than 25. Just over the desert, a brief strip of habitable grassland is located. zone 8 temps would persist here. Very high mountains form the eastern border with Region 64. Polar climates of cool summers and very cold winters up there. The mountains are likely in zone 3. Northern DK is cold but still classified as warm temperate in zones 5-7. Area 64 Ny-Norge Ny-Norge is a large territory on the northern coasts of the Delkran Sea and the Morthia Ocean. Ny-Norge is about the size of Alaska and borders the Commonwealth of ArenaC, Region 21, Region 13, Region 92, Region 25, and Delkraneiysia. Ny-Norge's capital city is Ætori, positioned in the northern section of the country, located between the Senma and Usori mountain ranges. Some major cities include Ætårija and Jasë, both positioned along the Morthian coast and see tropical cyclones from time to time but are usually weakened by the time they get there. Those two cities are known for their fishing industries are arable land isn't common in the western and the central portions of the territory. Tøsë is a town in the northern part of the country located on a plain between the Usori mountain range and the Enmå mountain range and is by far the largest tourist site, beyond the capital, known for its breathtaking views barely rivaled in the entire continent. Jensmå is a town in the southeastern portion of the country about 150 miles west of the border with Region 25, and is known as a main agricultural hub for other towns in the east and serves as a major source of non-fishing food production. Its wide, open plains allow for the development of roads and large amounts of crops. To conclude with the major cities, Senmjo and Yukkiså, listed from west to east, are located along the Delcorian coast with Senmjo located where the coastline suddenly moves north and Yukkiså is located in the central portion of the Osori island to the mainland's south. Ny-Norge speaks both the Nynorgian tongue but also a small Sogonese portion in the northwest. To tropical cyclone activity, the southern portion along the Delcorian coast sees frequent systems that are usually weakened due in part to the fact that the entrance to the Delcorian Sea is very thin, so most systems hit land before making landfall here as a weaker system, albeit they can still get very strong after the landfall. Upon landfall, the mountainous terrain of Ny-Norge tends to cause disruption in a cyclone's circulation and rapid weakening. No system has ever crossed Ny-Norge all the way either back out to the Morthian Ocean or to the Polar region in the Northeast, though some have come close to entering the Morthian Ocean, or entered it as a remnant low. The western coast of the country, stretching from its border with the Commonwealth of ArenaC up until the landmass's coast turns east abruptly near the island of Usøja, which countains a relatively large city, Onsma. The western coast sees relatively common systems and, on average, sees about 3-5 systems annually. The southern portion has seen only one Category 5 landfall, due in part that most systems coming in from the south tend to make landfall in the Commonwealth of ArenaC and, therefore, weaken before entering Ny-Norge. As you travel further north, systems become rarer and rarer with no system making landfall further north than Usøja Island's souther coast. Ny-Norge's northern coast, after the turn east has never seen a landfall further east than Usøja's eastern coast's longitude. However, one system has been recorded moving east in the northern Morthian Ocean, roughly 100 miles off the coast of Ny-Norge before turning extratropical and making an EX-landfall in eastern Ny-Norge along its northern coast. The country is split into 7 regions, from northwest to southwest, they are: Ølønå, Ikisa, Inmjo, Senga, Delkranija, Morsonmja, and Usøja. Ølønå is the northwesternmost region of Ny-Norge